<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Step You Think I'm Under Your Shoe, If You're Breaking My Back, I'll Be Breaking Yours Too by Huntress8611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751213">Every Step You Think I'm Under Your Shoe, If You're Breaking My Back, I'll Be Breaking Yours Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611'>Huntress8611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Family is Who You Choose to Make It [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I seem to have pulled you two away from something.”</p><p>“Oh, we were just working on Harry’s room, for when he’s here this summer.”</p><p>“I- my boy, Harry must stay with the Dursleys,” Dumbledore said, as if it was an obvious truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Family is Who You Choose to Make It [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Step You Think I'm Under Your Shoe, If You're Breaking My Back, I'll Be Breaking Yours Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want y’all to know that the working title for this fic was “sirius decks dumbledore for being a manipulative old sod.”</p><p>This takes place shortly after the trial, which occurred about a week or so before the end of the school year, but before Hogwarts gets out for the summer.</p><p>I literally wrote this in less than an hour and it’s like… 3:30 AM, so I’ll probably have to edit it later.</p><p>The title of this work is from the song Me Against You by Three Days Grace.</p><p>Edit (15 Mar 2021): I changed it so it doesn’t imply that they’re staying at Grimmauld Place, because they aren’t. It’ll still be the headquarters for the Order, but Sirius, Remus, and Harry are living somewhere else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dumbledore, I suppose you’re here to talk about Grimmauld Place being the headquarters of the new Order of the Phoenix?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, though I seem to have pulled you two away from something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you want with the place, I have no intention of returning there other than for meetings, if I must. Just don’t mess with anything, unless you want to get cursed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you working on, if I might ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we were just working on Harry’s room, for when he’s here this summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- my boy, Harry must stay with the Dursleys,” Dumbledore said, as if it was an obvious truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he ever do that? The Dursleys are horrible, abusive people,” Remus interjected, the expression on his face stony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must. Lily, when she died, she created blood wards to protect Harry. They only work if he’s living with his blood relatives,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re telling me is that you want to send my godson back to the Dursleys, despite knowing they’re abusive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dumbledore didn’t say anything, Sirius took the silence as an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether you like it or not, Remus and I are the legal guardians of Harry Potter, as stated in the wills of Lily and James Potter. You might’ve been able to keep Remus from getting custody, but you will not stop me. He will be staying with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, you are putting him in grave danger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Sirius snapped and punched Dumbledore right in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not act like I don’t know what I’m talking about!” Sirius roared. “I’ve dealt with Voldemort, and I’ve dealt with abusive parents. I know damn well what I’m talking about, and you know damn well that the wards here are plenty strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, surely you understand,” Dumbledore said, words difficult to understand due to his newly acquired broken nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I understand,” he growled, stalking over to him and getting right in his face. “I understand that you denied Sirius custody when you had Hagrid come for Harry. I understand that you allowed the ministry to declare me an unfit guardian, despite what Lily and James wanted. I understand that you must have known about the Dursleys, or you would have let me visit him. I understand that you are currently trying to convince us to knowingly return Harry to an abusive household!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might not have raised him, Albus, but he’s one of mine. Harry Potter is a part of my pack and I will tear you limb from limb if you try to take him away from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave, before one of us does something we’ll regret. And stay the hell away from Harry.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s kinda short, but I just had the idea and really wanted to write Sirius punching Dumbledore and overprotective Remus claiming Harry as part of his pack. Also, I needed to set up the fact that in this, Dumbledore’s a manipulative bastard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>